Trank
Not long before the creation of Dimension Number 2, the Creator learned of an impossible loophole in the dimension's physics. Through this improbable but very exploitable error, an individual was able to make themselves virtually invincible, impossible to hit, and infinitely powerful. It was for this reason that Trank was born - to hunt down and destroy those basking in the exploit. Appearance Trank is a strange, non-Pokemon creature made primarily of geometric shapes. Its body consists of a single pyramid-shaped yellow triangle, and branching from this are two blue spherical hands connected by black, spindly arms. His entire body seems to be made of an ultra-hard metallic material, which absorbs most every attack sent his way. Trank's face is a static expression of blankness and apathy - his two tiny, black-dot eyes and his thin line of a mouth never move, blink, or anything of the sort. His mouth doesn't even move when he "talks". They say that his soulless stare is often enough to make the weaker-willed go insane. His voice and dialect are a mystery in themselves. He has a monotone, almost robotic voice with a minimal grasp of how to properly pronounce English words. This does not take away from his intimidating factor; what sort of voice did you expect from a "blank" creature? Personality If you're looking for even a hint of personality in the one called Trank, you're wasting your time. Trank knows only hatred and relentless destruction towards all that have been marked as enemies. He follows the Creator's orders to the last word, and does everything in his power to enforce it - which is a lot. Anger and impatience only seem to fuel his already bottomless tank of energy and persistence. He does have a couple of notable quirks about him, however - he gets even angrier whenever somebody mocks his way of speaking, or tries to talk like him. He also tends to call everybody but himself a "nub". Fighting Style The Creator was clever when he designed Trank, or at least he thinks so. He created him through the very loophole he seeks to prevent, which gives the triangle his endless power. Otherwise, he'd have a tough time terminating his victims. Trank is well-rounded in terms of physical strength, speed, endurance, and solid defense. Technically speaking, he is second only to Arceus. Trank uses a series of moves and techniques so powerful that no Pokemon can possibly learn. His moves include: *'Trank Punch:' A single or double punch, executed by extending his arms to inconceivable lengths at incredible speeds. *'Trank Drill: '''Trank spins his body at the opponents like a drill, emphasizing the point on top for heavy piercing damage. *'Flaming Sharp Attack: 'When hit by any kind of fire, one of his lower points ignites, which he uses to ram into the opponent. *'Tranknado: '''Trank spins around very rapidly as an attack (or multiple attacks) come at him, and he catches them all in the winds created by the tornado. He then jumps out of the tornado, which releases the combined attacks and hits every Pokemon in the vicinity. As of this writing, no one has seen Trank use any other named techniques, though it is estimated that he has at least 20 of them. Sightings Thankfully, not many Pokemon have yet triggered his appearance, but those that have seen him have learned a very valuable lesson. If you are about to be targeted by Trank, you'll know instantly - you first feel his dark glare, the hatred of the Creator himself. He can sense when a Pokemon is "cheating" and will be there to intercept them within a minute, often interrupting whatever battle might be taking place and totally dominating the accused. Though if he could help it, he'd show absolutely no mercy, but the Creator has specifically ordered that he is not to terminate anyone without first offering the chance of surrender, and the promise that the victim is never to powerplay again.